Inojin Yamanaka
Image 181021 011547.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0095.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0094.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0093.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0092.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0091.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0090.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0089.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0088.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0087.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0086.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0085.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 11 0084.jpg Inojin Yamanaka (山中いのじん, Yamanaka Inojin) is a genin and a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. Personality Inojin seems rather obedient and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio, as he, unlike his teammates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino–Shika–Chō techniques. When Chōchō refuses to go along and instead goes to eat dango with Anko, he calls her fat, which showcased that he may have inherited a penchant for insensitivity from his father, Sai. He also seems to have inherited the role of being the most motivated of the trio from his mother, Ino, and his late grandfather Inoichi. Appearance Inojin bears a strong resemblance to his mother: he has blue-green eyes and blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin colour and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armour underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities Inojin is noted to have great talent as a shinobi and outstanding powers of observation.1 As a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan and collaboration techniques for his team respectively. He is also been taught the art-oriented techniques of his father. Inojin is able to effectively animate his drawings for various purposes, though his drawing style differs from that of his father's greatly. Inojin also wields a tipless tantō, indicating skills in kenjutsu. He can also use the Yamanaka Clan's signature Mind Body Switch Technique and, like his mother, Inojin is a practitioner of Medical Ninjutsu.2 Epilogue After their sensei ends classes early due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Inojin tried to convince his team-mates Chochō and Shikadai to go training with them. However, they both casually shirk their training opting to eat instead and claiming it was too troublesome respectively. Ultimately, he went to the training field alone, but was afraid to confront his upset mother and hid behind a tree instead contemplating how best to approach the situation. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Artist Category:Ninja Category:Shonen Jump Category:Military Category:Genin Category:Boy Category:Ino–Shika–Chō Category:Son Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Artist Category:Trackers Category:Blond Hair Category:Students Category:Male Category:Konoha Academy Category:C Class Category:Acrobatics Category:Animation Category:Humans Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Male Category:Bodyguard Category:Humans Category:Scroll Magic Category:Characters who know techniques